1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device including a display section, which displays a plurality of individual video pictures in a plurality of viewing directions on one and the same screen based on a video signal generated from a plurality of video source signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of existing main display devices has been optimized so that a viewer can see images with high quality in any directions or a plurality of viewers can simultaneously obtain the same information. However, there are many applications, which require for individual viewers to obtain different information from the same display device. For example, a driver wants to see satellite navigation data while a passenger wants to see video pictures of a DVD or a television tuner in a car. In this example, if two display devices are required to satisfy the both needs, a problem such as high cost or a need for space arises.
To overcome this problem, JP Hei. 6-186526 A and JP 2000-137443 A have proposed a display device, which can simultaneously display two different screens on a single liquid crystal display. For example, this display device enables a driver and a passenger to see the different screens, respectively. In addition, JP Hei. 11-331876 and JP Hei. 9-46622 A have proposed a two-screen display device, which can simultaneously display two kinds of vide pictures on one and the same screen.